The Names Potter
by serindraxx
Summary: “The name’s Potter, James Potter,” I say, thinking about this summer. Sirius and I were watching this really odd Muggle show on T.V. it was called ‘James Bond,’ or some such thing.


A/N: lol this title could have worked both ways. Although it's meant for James, it could work for Harry too. So I might write a sequel, but don't bet on it lol

Serindraxx

P.S. please review!

888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888

Hmm, I think as Lily looks at me. I wonder what is running through her pretty head at the moment.

"Hey, Evans," I say, running to catch up. She turns around, and I see some red tingeing her eyes.

"What and this had better be important," she says, wiping her eyes for some reason.

"The name's Potter, James Potter," I say, thinking about this summer. Sirius and I were watching this really odd Muggle show on T.V. it was called 'James Bond,' or some such thing. But I thought it was stupid. Although one good thing came of it: I started going around saying "The name's Potter, James Potter."

I annoyed the hell out of everyone for the entire summer after that.

Lily just rolls her eyes, but I see her lip twitching, a good sign. "Potter that was what you had to say?" she asks, wiping her eyes again for some unknown reason.

"Well, no, but you have to admit, it fits," I say, and she giggles, actually giggles.

"What?" I ask, even though I'm pretty sure why she's laughing.

"J-James, have you even watched that movie?" she asks, hiccupping somewhat and smiling.

My heart flutters, literally, and not because she laughed about something I said, but because she called me James. "Oh, I uh did see it with Sirius one time or so this summer," I say, trying to catch the thread of the conversation before it slips away again.

"And what did you think of it?" she asks.

"Well, I did think it was stupid. But I liked the parts where he told everyone his name. Because after that, I annoyed the hell out of everyone," I say, trying not to stare at Lily. Not easy, especially since she keeps walking forwards on me.

"Hmm, that's interesting," Lily says softly, making my head spin. Not very pleasant, let me tell you.

"L-Lily, um, can I ask what you are do…" I say, but she cuts me off, catching me off-guard and kissing me.

I don't do anything for an average of ten seconds, and then I start to kiss her back. She touches her tongue to my lips, begging entrance. I open my mouth, and touch my tongue to hers. She shudders and places her hands on my shoulders.

Then she appears to remember where we are, and pulls back. "Um," she says, licking her lips and looking at the ground.

I think about the kiss, but as I look at Lily, I seem to remember something important. "Why were you crying?" I ask, I know not very smart, but I'm curious.

She looks up, startled. "H-How, how did you know?" she asks, looking very unsure of how to answer the question without crying again.

"Because I saw the signs, but you are avoiding the issue," I say, shaking my head. She stands looking at me in silence for about two minutes, making me _very _uncomfortable.

"Well, are you going to answer or leave me hanging?" I ask finally, starting to back up, stopping when I feel the wall behind me.

Lily walks forward and I'm placed in a compromised position with the Head Girl. "Why do you think I was crying?" she asks, placing her hands on my chest, and making me feel as though I'm about to tumble into oblivion.

"Uh," I say, trying to remember her question. "Uh, I-I don't know," I say, stuttering as her hands start to rove my chest.

Lily starts laughing. I love the way her voice is so, so um, _feminine_. She places her forehead on my chest and her body shakes with laughter. I'm starting to feel as though she's making me uncomfortable on purpose.

"James, I was crying because – because…" she falters, and looks at me, apparently trying to tell me something. I don't get it. I don't at all get what her eyes are telling me, but I see an emotion that I can't describe. It reminds me of stars glowing in the sky at night.

"Prongs," says somebody from behind Lily. Lily turns around and starts blushing. Which is really weird because I've never seen her blush. My eyes lift and Sirius stares back, looking as uncomfortable as I felt; because Lily's hands were still on my chest.

"Um, I think I'll come back later," he says and rushes off.

"Lily, as much as I'd like to stay out here and talk, I really think we should go somewhere more private," I say, not wanting Lily to run off.

Lily nods and takes my hand. She drags me off to our own common-room. Yes, I forgot to mention I'm Head Boy.

We sit down on one of the couches facing the fire. I'm still holding Lily's hand, but she doesn't seem to care. I actually think she likes it, which strikes me as odd; until she starts to talk.

"James, um, well, this is difficult, because I never told anyone my feelings. None of my friends understand; well, except maybe Alice."

I still don't understand but I'm beginning to see. I let her continue in silence.

"I think I started feeling this way during the summer. Just hearing your voice over the phone made my heart skip. Then I started to wait for your owl sending me something from you. But I had never felt this way with any other guy, when you'd walk in a room, my heart would lift, and when you left it sank. And when you walked into the Heads' compartment on the train this year, I actually felt excited. But you ignored me. I had never wanted someone to look at me as much as I wanted you to." She stops and looks at my hand which had tightened while she talked. She starts to toy with my fingers, rubbing her fingertips over my knuckles.

"Lily, what are you trying to tell me?" I ask, wanting to give her a hug. She looks at me, confused.

"I-I thought you knew," she whispers. She lets go of my hand and leans back.

"I'm beginning to see, but I don't understand," I say, feeling disappointed that she had let go of my hand.

Lily shakes her head, rubbing her eyes, looking desperately like she's going to cry.

"Lily, what's the matter?" I ask, feeling as though _I'm_ going to cry. Lily looks at me, and sits up.

"James, it's you, you're my problem. I can't think when you are around, I can't even breathe. I feel as though my life is now intertwined with yours and it doesn't matter anymore because I feel intertwined with you," she says, toying with my hand again.

Now I'm starting to understand, but she needs to say it for it to make any difference. She's still talking.

"James, I-I think I'm in love with you," she says on a tremulous breath. She's breathing deeply, and looking at the fire.

Well, time to show her that I still love her; I just haven't shown her 'cause she wanted me to change.

"Lils, look at me," I say, but when she refuses, I resort to something that I never thought of using. I place my hand under her chin. As I lift her chin, her eyes wander for about two seconds. But they settle on mine and my heart skips a beat.

"Did you really think that I had stopped loving you?" I ask, feeling her head shake precariously in my hand.

"Do you want to know the reason why I ignored you on the train?" I ask, and her head nods, making her hair swing a little.

"I ignored you, because it hurt so much to look at you and know that you will never love me, to know that I'm just second best to what you like in a guy, and I couldn't stand it," I say, my hand rubbing her chin softly, moving my head closer to hers.

Her eyes are watching me, the emerald green glowing as though she were letting off a homing beacon.

Her hand digs into my hair without my realizing it. She pulls my head towards her. As my mouth reaches hers, she lets out a soft breath, making me aware of the direction we were going in. We are both sitting on the same couch, only now we are practically lying down, Lily underneath me.

"The name's Evans," she says softly ten minutes later, "Lily Evans."

888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888 888

Lily is glowing as she walks up the aisle. I turn around just to watch her and feel my breath zoom out of my body. Sirius is grinning like mad beside me, and Dumbledore is smiling gently beside Lily.

As soon as Dumbledore tells the preacher that he gives Lily in marriage, I hold out my hand and Lily takes it.

We say everything we are told, and then I am told that I can kiss the bride. I lift the veil covering Lily's eyes and smile down at her. I lean down to kiss her, saying, "We'll make it, Lils."

And she responds with something I thought she'd forgotten, "The name's Potter, Lily Potter."

A/N: yes I was thinking of 007 when I wrote this lol hope you like it. And yes I have seen one of the movies, thought it was weird. I was up late one night playing on the PlayStation2, when I turned off the console, that's what was on. Not sure which one, it was just part of it lol but I hope you liked this fic

Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
